my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doom Seeds (Story Arc)
The Doom Seeds is a story arc taking place in the MHU-1 Universe. It involves most of the main heroes, including Star Rider ZERO, Blackforge and Black Archer. Storyline The Seeds Erupt Aftermath of Doom After the Star Crush war in the USA, with Julius Lokin exposed as the corrupt head of SPECTER after the death of President Ellis Carter and former SPECTER Director Laura Hand, peace has returned to New York, which for the somanieth time has to be rebuilt. Mark enjoys a nice family dinner with his family, including Ellie Wellace. Now with both his wife and son aware of his dual identity as Star Rider ZERO, it makes things easier for him to move around. One night when Mark and Emma are standing outside, they are visited by an appirition of Pendulist, who warns him of an impending doom from the Dead Zone, revealing the strongest of the Dark Avatars has been unleashed, a being named Merlyn. Before Mark can ask more, Pendulist disappears from their balcony. Contacting the new Director of SPECTER, Jack Archer, Mark recommends assembling the old team. Director Archer agrees and places calls to Manuel Bennet and The Black Archer. Outside New York a drag race is held between an unknown guy and Danny Quinn on motorcycles and Danny Quinn is faster and more vicious then the other guy, taking both the motorcycle of the other guy, then turning into Star Rider Savage and destroying it, before taking the money of the man. He along with his groupie Angie Spooke go celebrate with their friends in O'Malleys but that place gets attacked by a gang led by a man calling himself the Agent of Hatred, a servant of Calphayus. Danny attempts to take a stand against him but even his Savage powers are not enough to beat him. The Agent of Hatred offers Danny an alliance against all those who did him wrong and Danny accepts the alliance. This is eyed by Angie who calls the police telling her boyfriend had been taken. The Agent of Hatred uses his powers to vaporize the people inside the diner, but lets Angie live after Danny manages to stop him. She is soon taken in for questioning by agents of SPECTER. Mark and Emma arrive at the Cube, where they meet up with Jack Archer and Bennet. Bennet has used his connection to the Anti Force to track down the apparition, realizing it was one created not from this timeline, but from in the future, a close estimation being five years from now. They research anything they can find on Merlyn, but come up empty, only finding a hench man named Eien Sone. Realizing the picture is one of World War II, they fear they are dealing with immortal mad men. Just when they attempt to get back to the main land, The Cube is assaulted by a mercenary team led by Star Rider Savage. Mark as Star Rider ZERO and Manuel Bennet as Blackforge engages them in a vicious fight, while Emma and Director Archer evacuate the station. Star Rider ZERO and Blackforge are capable of holding them off just a bit, while Blackforge notices the power emmanating from Star Rider Savage is also connected to the Anti Force. They escape when STRIKER Mark I's reinforce their position allowing them to escape. Curse of Merlyn Mark, Emma and Director Archer regroup at their home. Blackforge manages to shake the tail of the mercenaries a few blocks away, but stays away for the night. Upon further and closer investigation, they find themselves horrified that Merlyn has built up an underground empire and that he attends a meeting of world renowned economists in New York. Mark and Emma agree to the plan of Director Archer to infiltrate the event Category:Story Arc